Ben the baptist
Ben the Baptist '''(real name Benjamin Naim) is a member of Stedfast Baptist Church in Jackonsville, Florida, and as well as a member of the '''New IFB (Independent Fundamental Baptist) Movement. He is also a YouTuber with nearly 8,000 subscribers. Ben is probably well known for his video where he celebrates Stephen Hawking's death, derides Hawking's supporters, and says that Hawking is now burning in hell. Personal life History Ben created his current YouTube channel on August 26, 2015, with his earlier content being more benign. His channel was previously called We the Vigilant. He also maintains his own blog and a Facebook page. In August 2019, Ben created a backup channel called Ben the Baptist LIVE '''as a result of being banned for a week for violating YouTube's hate speech policies. Political views Ben is a staunchly conservative anti-Marxist,https://youtu.be/x_ZLvgIml5Q anti-globalist,https://youtu.be/NdyHByRcls0 anti-Zionist and antisemite, and anti-feminist (calling feminism to be a "mental disorder").https://youtu.be/AwHENAJcXpE He is also pro-gun and anti-government, believing that the Bible supports his views.https://youtu.be/IcwbU5pa19Y He has even posted several videos outlining his anti-Muslim views. Other Views Ben is noted for his hardliner views towards other non-baptist, Christian denominations, and hates contemporary Christian music, believing them to be "sissy" and "trash" and nothing compared to traditional hymns and psalms. Among other views, he believes that the King James Version is the only translation of the Bible that is without error, while different versions of the Bible are "false translations." "Stephen Hawking is Burning in Hell" video On March 14, 2018, Ben posted a video on YouTube titled '''Stephen Hawking is Burning in Hell. In it, he said that Hawking was "in hell" due to the fact that he was an atheist, and called him a "reprobate." He also said that when Hawking was a young boy, he decided to harden his heart towards God, and as a result God did the same thing, giving Hawking over to a reprobate mind. At the end of the video, Ben made it clear he wasn't going to mourn Hawking's death, and that because he was now in hell, Hawking wasn't an atheist anymore. In May 2019, the video was removed from public view and became a private video. Later that year in November, however, the video was relisted onto public view. Controversy The video soon spread like wildfire amidst a wave of other videos that also claimed Hawking was burning in hell. Within more than a year, the video garnered 102K views, over 7,000 comments, and as well as over 13K dislikes (compared to just little over 1,000 likes). Many of the comments contained profanity and even death threats. Conspiracies An avid conspiracy theorist, Ben has posted numerous videos "exposing" the New World Order (NWO) in a series that has been going on since 2016.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpSSfgoF2AVKB8q4Qoq-aDw He is also a Holocaust denier and believes that the September 11 attacks were a "false flag" operation. In one video, he even called global warming a "Satanic lie," saying that the Bible has "proof" that global warming doesn't exist. References Category:Conservatives Category:Internet culture Category:Science